Amor Cruel
by Sakura Uchiiha-Haruno
Summary: Yo solo quería tener alguien en mi vida, pero nunca creí que me fuera a pasar esto


**Esta historia no es inventada, es real. Por que esta historia es sobre mí**

**Los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, creador de Naruto. Esta historia no tiene fines lucrativos, solo es para entretenimiento de los lectores y satisfacción personal de la autora.**

**Summary:**

**Yo solo quería tener alguien en mi vida, pero nunca creí que me fuera a pasar esto **

**Amor Cruel**

**Capitulo 1. ****¡Tengo nuevos amigos!**

_Todo empezó cuando tenia 6 años entre al Colegio, estaba emocionada de conocer gente nueva, entre al salón de clases me presente ante la clase _–Hola mi nombre es Sakura Haruno mucho gusto a todos –_casi nadie me presto atención me dio un poco de tristeza, pero pronto me conocerán _

–Bien Sakura siéntate en la silla de atrás – me dijo la maestra– _me fui como me indico la maestra, me sentía nerviosa ya que todos los del salón de clases se conocía ya desde hace tiempo, me sentía fuera de lugar. En la hora de recreo me cante en una banca que estaba afuera del salón, empecé a comer ahí fue cuando un balo de futbol llego a mis pies._

–Ah, un balón–lo recogí y _empecé a hacer dominadas. De repente uno de mi salón se puso enfrente de mí _–Hola Sakura verdad, soy Sasori te gustaría jugar –me dijo el chico– Claro me encantaría jugar con ustedes–_Fui con ellos todos amablemente se presentaron ante mi, me decía a mi misma "tengo nuevos amigos". Empezó el juego, tenia el balón Sasori me lo pide, se lo doy y mete un gol._

_Ahí fue donde empezó todo, ya han pasado meses desde que entre a la escuela, no tengo muchas amigas me junto mas con los chicos, algunas veces cuando no tengo ganas de jugar, Saori y sus amigas me juntan en su grupo. Cuando llegue a casa fui a mi habitación y me puse hacer mi tare, cuando termine empiece a escribir en mi diario._

–Hola, querido diario ya me acople en mi clase ya tengo muchos amigos, Saori y las demás no me agradan de todo les veo algo negativo excepto a Matsuri, creo que esta medio manipula con Saori y Tayuya. Bueno por otro lado mis calificaciones van bien. Los chicos son geniales conmigo, claro hay algunas peleas cuando estamos jugando de que "si fue gol" "que no fue" etc. Pero siempre terminamos igual de felices de a ver ganado o perdido el partido, Sasori siempre quiere retar a los del grado superior a un partido, pero siempre lo termino convenciendo de que no porque ellos son muy agresivos. Bueno ya me voy hoy iré a visitar a mis primas

_Termine de escribir en mi diario, cuando baje las escaleras tocaron a mi puerta llevaba apenas 1 año de mudarme así que no conocía ha nadie del área, abrí la puerta fuera se encontraba una chica chaparrita de pelo azulado largo, se veía de uno 15 años y a su lado una chica flaca de pelo largo rojo._

–Hola- dijo la de cabello azul._ La chica parecía que era de las que siempre sonríen._

–Te gustaría salir con nosotras amiga–_Dijo la de pelo rojo_

– ¿Salir a afuere? –_Lo dije en tono de pregunta ya que no salgo mucho._

–Claro tontita en donde mas me presento soy Karin – _Lo dijo en tono de aires de grandeza_

–Y yo soy Hinata mucho gusto bonita–_Lo dijo con una gran sonrisa _

–Mucho gusto soy, Sakura – _Les conteste_

–Y bien ¿te gustaría salir? – pregunto Karin

–No lose, pediré permiso–_les conteste_

_Ahí fue cuando de repente llego mi madre_

– ¿Quien toco hija? –

–Ah, etto son unas vecinas nuestras madre me piden que salga con ellas a jugar– _lo dije en tono inseguro ya que mi madre no me deja salir mucho, y es un poco sobre protectora_

–Claro, sal pero no llegues tarde– _lo dijo cuando estaba yendo a la cocina_

–Ah, ok mama gracias– _le dije a mi madre y Salí_

_Me sorprendió un poco que me hayan dejado salir nadie logra convencer fácilmente a mi madre y mas cuando se trata de que vaya a lugares lose porque Saori y las demás me han invitado a ir a un rancho una noche. Salí de mi casa_

–Que bueno que salgas– _dijo Hinata_

–Si, bien vamos todos están afuera–_dijo Karin_

– ¿Todos? – _Pregunte, con duda_

–Claro creías que nosotras somos las únicas que vivimos aquí–_Dijo Karin_

–No algunas veces cuando pasaba en el carro veía algunos chicos afuera, y creo que ahí mas hombres que mujeres aki – _Conteste_

–Así es, Sakura maso menos somos como 5 chicas en esta calle– Contesto Hinata

–Ya veo somos muy pocas , no es muy peligroso que estemos solas en la calle–_Dije_

–Para nada, los chicos aquí nos cuidan mucho en especial Chouji, ya que es el mayor de toda la calle–_Dijo Karin_

– ¿Chouji? –_Dije_

–Así es pronto los conocerá bueno vamos al parque– _Dijo Hinata_

_Cuando llegamos avía un grupo de chicos platicando uno de ellos tenia un balón en la mano pareciera que están organizando un partido._

–Que bien llegamos antes de que empezaran– _Dijo Karin_

–Si que bueno, ven Sakura vamos a presentarte ante todos– _Dijo jalándome de la mano, pero con suavidad, se ve que es de las chicas tranquilas que no dañarían ni a una mosca_

–Si, vamos–_Dijo Karin jalándome con un poco de agresividad, ella si se veía que era de las chicas un poco problemáticas_

_Llegamos con los demás_

–Vaya, veo que lograron traer a la chica nueva– _Dijo un peli rojo_

–Si, bienvenida al grupo pequeña –_Dijo un chico gordito alto_

–Bien te presentamos a todos– _Dijo Karin_

–Hola Soy Choji–_Dijo extendiendo la mano_

–Hola soy Gaara–_Dijo sobándome el cabello_

_Ya cuando todos se avían presentado, me pidieron jugar con ellos, me sentía nerviosa ya que apenas los acababa de conocer, pero encantada acepte, jamás rechazo una oferta a jugar futbol. _

–Vaya, juegas muy bien niña– Dijo Gaara

–Gracias– Le conteste sonriendo

_Todos eran muy buenos se veía que tenían experiencia, la verdad no me sorprende ya que son mayores que yo y con mas experiencia. Ya terminado me cui con Hinata y Karin a sentarnos enfrente de su casa. Hinata se veía agitad, mientras Karin le daba un baso de agua. Empezamos a platicar de nosotras Karin ya avía contado todo sobre ella, la verdad no fue nada interesante pero, lo que me sorprendió mas fue Hinata nunca espere que estuviera enferma del corazón y de que su padre avía muerto hace unos cuantos años, era triste su historia pero no se ve que le afecte mucho ya que se ve que siempre esta contenta y eso me agrada._

–SAKURA! – _Escuchamos todos un grito a lo lejos era mi madre pidiéndome entrar ya a la casa._

–Me chicas ya me voy nos vemos–_dije levantándome y limpiándome el pantalón_

–Adiós Sakura– _dijo Karin_

–Sales mañana – _dijo Hinata sonriente_

–Si, claro pediré permiso, adiós a todos!–_diej gritando_

–ADIOS SAKURA! – _dijeron gritando todos_

_Fui corriendo con mi madre que estaba esperando llegue a ella y me abrazo_

– ¿Que tal tu día Sakura te divertiste?

–Claro mama, y te digo que fue lo mejor de este día o mas bien de estos meses que nos mudamos y que entre a la escuela– _le dije a mi mama_

–Claro, dime que es – _pregunto mi mama_

–¡TENGO NUEVOS AMIGOS! – _dije con alegría_


End file.
